Falling Out Of Line
by diffrentisawesome
Summary: I'm just here trying to survive an alien war. While saving my brother, loving my broyfriend and everything in between. This is my story.
1. Making Promises

**A/N: I found out about this show last week, when I saw the previews for Season 2, then watched it an hour later. I also bought the Season 1 dvd and watched it twice. I can't wait until tomorrow as well! **

**This is my first Falling Skies fanfic so live with me!**

**P.S. its Connor Jessup, (Ben), birthday He turns 18!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine exepct the character and the spin-offs!**

* * *

*Karissa pov*

"Listen, it's okay to cry. Drawing and talking about it can make you feel better," I heard Anne say, a group of kids were drawing out there feelings. I was here because I had no where else to go. She walked over to Matt, "Matt what have you drawn here?"

Matt looked down at the picture, "My mom, she was going to get food once and never came back. And then we found her. She was dead. And then Dad said we had to leave our house. And Ben was with Karissa and she told us they had got him." Matt threw me a sideways glance, tears were trickling down his face.

Anne looked at another picture he had drawn, "And this drawing?"

Matt looked down at the picture, "Thats with me Dad and Hal."

"It's all right." Anne was worried about the kids. She knew that a lot of them had lost parents, siblings, and friends. As a pediatrician in an alien invasion she was trying her best. "You and your Dad and Hal are okay."

"Well, they were okay this morning. But I don't know about now. They're fighting." Matt's tears ran down faster, as if it was a race to see which one would win. I ran over too him and enveloped him in a great big hug.

"They are going to be okay, Matt. Trust me, your Dad and Hal will be just fine." Then I said another word but I don't know if its true, "And Ben is probably alright as well. Now why don't you get some sleep?" I could tell Matt was tired through he constent yawning. I layed him down on a pair of seats.

"You promise me, Ben will be alright, Kari?" I was worried about him as well. More than he could ever imagine.

I nodded, " I promise Ben with all my heart get some rest." His eyes started to droop and after a couple minutes he was fast asleep. I went over and saw Jay, my brother, talking to Hal.

"How'd it go?" Jay asked intrigued. Jay wanted to be a fighter, he had always told me, Lets atleast make ourselves useful.

Hal sighed, "Fine, lost a couple people, but thats what war is. A murdeous fight."

I looked over to where I left Matt. Tom had noticed him and picked Matt and threw him up over his shoulder. Tom went over to Anne who was in the food line serving people. She showed him the pictures Matt had drawn. Hal noticed this as well and walked over to them. Tom was being called so he gave his sleeping son to his oldest. Hal walked back over to us and we had a peaceful conversation.

* * *

**A/n: Horrible I know. But I thought, "Hey! Falling Skies has barely any stories, why don't I write one?" and thats exactly what I did. **

**I like this new format, the reviews button is bigger... so press it!**


	2. I Got a Job

**A/N: So i'm really bored? Lets continue!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters and spin-offs.**

* * *

*Karissa pov*

I was outside when I heard Anthony say, "Okay, so, these guys from the 5th Mass, okay, down in Dorchester, uh, out of ammo, except for what, these two bullets in a clip in an old .45 automatic?"

Click was there as well pushing Anthony to tell the story, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Right? What then?"

"Yeah, come on. What happened?" it was Jimmy's voice. He was a nice kid, got a chance to talk to him the other day, just wish he wasn't fighting.

Anthony continued breaking my train of thought, "Okay, so, the guy, you know, he stands there like bait right?"

Click interrupted, "Skitter moved in."

Anthony nodded, "Right. Other guy from behind the dumpster-"

Click and Anthony looked at each other and then said in sync, "Boom!"

"Head shot, point-blank range. You're dead," Anthony drastically said.

"Dead," Click comfirmed.

Anthony chuckled, "That's one way to do it."

"I'd do it like that." After Click said that I realized what Hal was looking at.

"Man you would wet yourself."

"Fine, long as I get that head shot in." They both, 'Alrighted' each other and noticed Hal.

When Hal noticed everyone around him he shared the idea of bombing the alien base. Hal was very impatient but brave. Dai and Jimmy started adding onto Hal's idea but Tom being the history professor he is fixed the idea. After the group left and only Hal and Tom left they had a cute father son moment.

The group, Tom, and I we all went are sepreate ways back to base. Once we got back Hal went to Karen. Of course, Loudres had to intrude, Karen hated her. I don't know why, Lourdes was a sweet a girl with no intentions of stealing Hal.

I went to my room I shared with Jay.

"So how was your day?" I asked him.

"I talked to Weaver, Tom, and Hal about being a fighter," he responded gloomly.

I was worried, "How'd it go?"

"He liked the idea and I might of metioned you..." Jay finally looked at me in the face. "I'm going to be Hal's partner in crime since were the same age and bestfriends. You are Jimmy's partner and we both start tomorrow.

Now I have something else to look forward to, not only to rescue Ben.

* * *

**A/n: Pretty please review?**


End file.
